Sweet, Sour and Inbetween!
by Lillian Rose Bonnet
Summary: A series of Yaoi, Yuri, Hentai, and Fluff stories all mixed together to create awesomeness more awesome then Prussia - wait, is that possible? -Rated M for Mature content; review please!-
1. 01: Waking Up to You, Part One

**_Notes by Lily: _**Well, this story is actually a request from a friend of mine which there will be a second part to this - just not at the moment. We're in the middle of doing that second part (Geez, that sounded SO wrong... xD) - And before you ask, this IS Axis Powers Hetalia and this IS Yuri, so beware of the girl x girl power! -snickers- Anywho, it isn't ALL going to be Yuri, it's going to be Yaoi, Yuri, Smut, or just plain fluff... So, the main rating is M... Enjoy!

_-Lily. (:_

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter One - Waking Up to You, Part One]<strong>

One beautiful morning in Hungary, a woman with light chestnut brown hair down to her hips and forest green colored eyes by the name of Elizabeta, opened from the drinking induced sleep that she had fallen into from the night before.

She sat up, not noticing that she was completely nude and had little bite-marks over her body; rubbing her eyes more, she looked over at the lump next to her and thought to herself, _'Who in the world did I come home and screw with last night...? And why the hell does my head feel like it's being pounded with a hammer... Ugh..' _and then saw silvery-snow white colored hair peaking out from her thick, red velvet comforter and pale skin that looked soft to the touch.

Then the lump of flesh groaned out tiredly and shifted, turning around, still asleep – but the brown haired woman was able to recognize the person as her beautiful and lovely girlfriend, Maria Beilschmidt, also known as Prussia or the other half of Germany, Maria's younger brother. A soft smile came to her face as she looked down admiringly down at her lover, who lay there sleeping contentedly.

Ah, how did Elizabeta get so lucky to end up with such a wild, yet such a wonderfully kind woman such as Maria?

Reaching a hand over, Elizabeta placed her hand atop of the snow-soft locks of her sleeping girlfriend's hair and smiled sweetly as her lover's ruby-red eyes fluttered open slowly. "Guten Morgen, mein liebe," Hungary greeted softly towards the sleepy Prussian female who looked up at her and spoke with a small smile on her face, "Mm... Morgen, Eli. Sleep good?"

Elizabeta nodded her head and leaned in, catching her lovers lips in a sweet, but passionate morning kiss and her light chestnut brown hair falling over her shoulders.

Maria's breath hitched as Hungary did that, but did not complain; not when she felt her lower body heat up and the dusky pink nipples of her breasts tighten to a peak of arousal. The Prussian woman returned the kiss, moving her lips with Hungary's, her hands reaching up to twine with Elizabeta's long silken brown locks of hair, gently tugging on them and pulling her closer.

Hungary moved her hands on either side of Maria as they continued to kiss and then pulled back to let the silvery-snow haired woman below her and smile. Maria returned the smile, a light pink flush touching at her pale cheeks lightly as her eyes met Hungary's forest green ones and she spoke softly with slightly passion-swollen lips, "Ich liebe dich, mein wertvoller Elizabeta." The Hungarian woman smiled and whispered softly, leaning over and kissing Hungary's forehead, "I love you too, Maria. Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please leave a review on your way out!<strong>


	2. 02: Only Just a Dream

_**Notes from Lily:**_ Well, here is my second installment in my multi-chapter series.. This time, the pairing is is France x Liet (crack much? xD), Well... I wrote this for my friend Nicole (who cosplays France in real life) and being the nice friend I was, I decided to write this up!

_-Lily. (:_

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter Two - Only Just a Dream]<strong>

Lithuania had been dreaming about that undeniably sexy Frenchman sitting a few seats down and across from him; but those certain dreams of the Frenchman were _wet, dirty, _and _downright raunchy_. The meek country's cheeks flushed brightly in embarrassment for dreaming of such things that involved Francis and knew that Russia (Ivan) would not approve of it if he ever found out about the dreams he had of France and he would surely pay for it.

As the meeting progressed on, Lithuania's thoughts kept straying back to his rather naughty and lewd dreams of himself and the Frenchman. Oh lord, why did he have to fall for the country of love (more like the Country of Sex)? Maybe it was because he liked the suave and smooth purr of the French accent and language or the seductive undertones of each word spoken. Or maybe it was because Francis was undeniably sexy and Toris just happened to have fallen deeply in love with France...

His mind wandered off to the dream that he had last night of himself and France, involving some rather kinky and dirty stuff that made him shift in his seat to hide the forming erection between his legs. _'Fuck...'_ Lithuania thought as he continued to shift his thighs uncomfortably in his seat as the meeting went on and on, the thoughts of his dream from last night flooding his mind...

**oOoOo**

_On his knees, Lithuania had a close up view of Francis' bulge as the French nation sat down in front of him; he could tell that Francis was smirking just by the way he stood, big and proud. Toris had to blush because he was so close to the man he had fallen in love with so quickly.  
><em>

_His forest green eyes lifted to meet Francis' eyes and he blushed a deeper shade of red and shivered as France ran a finger along his chin, whispering in that sexy, suave and smooth french accent of his, "Such a cute little Liet, yes? Has Rossiya given you up for ze night for me to 'ave?" _

_Lithuania let out a soft moan as Francis drew him up from his knees in for a deep and passionate kiss, first moving his tongue over the trembling brunette's lips and then slowly easing his tongue inside the mouth. Toris allowed this as his hands reached up to grip lightly onto the Frenchman's shirt as they kissed, a light pink blush touching the Lithuanian's cheeks as his tongue played with Francis' tongue._

_Letting out a soft moan, the Lithuanian pulled back to whisper breathily on the Frenchman's lips, "Please... Take me, Francis.. Take me..." The Frenchman smirked deviously and whispered on his lips, seductive and lustful, "As you wish, Mon cher," and within a moment of that, they were in the bedroom, Toris' face pressed into some pillows with his naked ass raised in the air, body shuddering from the cool air that brushed his bottom._

_Francis slid on a condom, already prepared Toris for what was to come and then got behind the trembling nation and just before he was entered–_

**oOoOo**_  
><em>

"–Yo! Toris, it's time to go!" chided Eduard as he was packing up his things. The flustered and blushing Lithuanian looked around for any sign of France and then his heart sunk when he had found out that the man had already left and sighed softly.

"What were you dreaming about, Liet?" questioned Estonia as the two stood and exited the room, Eduard closing the door behind them as they left. Tiredly, Toris replied with a meek smile on his face, "Oh, it's nothing to fret over, Eduard. After all, it was only a dream..."

_If only it had been more then just a dream..._

* * *

><p><strong>Kindly leave a review on your way out! (:<strong>


End file.
